


With you-part 3-college life

by sixdrops



Series: With You [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Elf Dean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Squirrel Dean, Wizard Sam
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam义无反顾地离开家去了大学，Dean与他一起。而全新的生活在带给他们种种挑战的同时，也给他们的关系带来了巨大的转变。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*

Dean讨厌大学。

他一直知道Sam不喜欢巫师的生活。老天，他可是看着这孩子长大的，在他能化身成人类之前，这个娘兮兮的小子还经常在跟父母吵架之后跑回房间来，将自己埋进枕头里，然后对着他倾诉各种各样的烦恼。从“我讨厌狮鹫毛，超级讨厌，那个味道实在太恶心了，就算能做高级魔药又怎样？又不是说我真的在意。”到“那门作业我下周一就要交了，而老爸竟然要我翘课跟他去天知道哪个荒郊野岭采什么月晕草？这真是太荒唐了，真不敢相信竟然有父母这么不把孩子的学分当回事！”吧啦吧啦，Sam就是个对所有事情都不满意的小混蛋。但是Dean能理解他，生活总是不能完全尽如人意——就像Dean总希望他的尾巴能够更大更蓬松一些，像那些灰松鼠一样，这样他就可以在睡觉时用尾巴把自己整个裹住了，当然，Sammy越留越长的头发和他的鸭绒被也是不错的替代品，所以Dean也没什么好抱怨的——大部分时候他都是安慰Sam的那个。他会凑近Sam，用他的鼻子拱拱Sam的脸颊，这通常会逗得Sam笑起来，接着Sam会伸手温柔地一遍遍抚摸他背上的毛，他则会用他毛茸茸的尾巴轻蹭过Sam的手背，那些不开心的事似乎都随之被一扫而空，至少能被暂时搁置。

但是，Dean没有料到Sam竟然真的会从巫师生活中一走了之而选择去上大学。

在那之前Sam和John大吵了一架。他们经常吵架，只是从来没有这么激烈过：他们不住声嘶力竭地向对方呐喊——Dean很怀疑他俩是否真的能听清自己和对方说了什么——同时不断试着揪住对方的领子给对方面门上来一拳。John的伴灵Bobby试图阻拦他们，而Dean在一旁安慰Mary和她的伴灵Ellen，她俩看起来都有些被吓坏了（顺带一提，Dean变成人之后终于后知后觉家里那只狸花猫和格里芬犬并不是真的的猫和狗，为此他没少被Bobby骂作笨蛋），Dean的安慰看上去也没起什么效果。斯坦福的录取通知书在混乱中被甩在地上，Dean悄悄过去把它捡起来藏好——他想起昨天Sam在房里向他展示它时是多么的兴奋，脸上挂着大大的笑容，他整个人都像是在发光。斯坦福法学院，就算是Dean也知道这对一个学生而言是一项了不起的成就，他能想象如果放在平常的家里，父母一定会给孩子开一个庆功宴，并且不断向邻里亲戚炫耀什么的。然而Sam能得到的只是一场无休无止的争吵。不能说Dean不希望Sam成为一个巫师——老天，他想极了，看Sam变魔法的时候实在棒透了，他的拉丁文咒语念得像一种艺术，更别提在Dean变成人这几年里他和Sam合力处理过的那几个事件所带来的成就感——但Sam是这么向往大学，而在他终于达成目标时却甚至没有人能够分享他的喜悦，Dean不能自制地为Sam感到难过。

那天晚上Dean跟着Sam一起连夜离开了家。John在他们身后吼着走了就不要再回来，而Mary也开始冲John叫喊着什么。Dean可以预见到他们俩也会有一场争吵。他只希望Bobby和Ellen能帮他们处理好这个。

可是接下去的事情仍然超出了Dean的预想。

自Dean能够变身成为人类之后他就试着融入人类社会。这不太难。他很快发现自己挺讨人喜欢的，而且还有Bobby和Ellen能够从旁帮助。但是偶尔出去酒吧打个转、和不会再见第二次面的辣妹调个情与真正全天生活在普通人之中的感觉完全不一样——何况那时还有Sam陪在他身边，而现在大多数时候他都得独自应付这个。他必须小心翼翼掩藏好自己的身份，提心吊胆自己是不是露出了什么马脚，以防给他和Sam带来不必要的麻烦。

Dean在校园咖啡厅找了一份工作。虽然Sam再三跟他说他不需要这么做，Sam也可以去打临时工，但Dean还是执意如此。在这里他能赚到他俩的房租和生活费。这很不错。光是保持全A生的水准就足以花费Sam足够多的精力——只有这样Sam才能拿到奖学金，而不至于在下个学期因为交不起学费而被踢出校门——Dean已经记不清有多少次Sam在图书馆泡到临近半夜才回到家，来不及迈进卧室就躺倒在沙发上睡着了。Dean想至少帮Sam分担一些。

所以即使Dean很讨厌大学，他也没有（没来得及）跟Sam提过这个。


	2. Chapter 2

**

 

Sam的生活糟透了。

他预想过他宣布那个决定时可能会引发的混乱。但他没想过会有这么严重。因为，说实话，他以为他表现得很明显？老天，他几乎花了半辈子跟他老爸在“巫师或普通人”的问题上较劲，他对待他的学业从来都很认真，每个期末他们家都会收到他的全A成绩单，他想不通John怎么还会对他选择去上大学这事儿如此震惊。无论如何事已至此，他和老爸吵了迄今为止最糟的一架，然后被扫地出门。

“如果你走出这个门，就再也别回来了！”

他提着两个巨大的行李箱走出家门的时候，甚至都没来得及跟他妈妈告别，而这是他老爸冲他喊的最后一句话。Sam怀疑这会不会也是今生最后一句。他拽紧箱子的拉杆，逼迫自己头也不回地向前走，告诉自己他没什么可后悔的。

午夜的街道上几乎没有行人和车辆，混乱中收拾好的箱子里不知道什么物什随着箱子的震动铿锵作响，像是某种单调寂寥的背景音。冷风灌进他的领子里，他缩了缩脖子。Dean衔着一个用丝带系好的小纸卷蹿上他的胸前，将它好好地塞进了他胸前的口袋中。Sam花了好一会儿才意识到那是他的录取通知书。离开得太匆忙，他甚至忘了这回事，不知道Dean是什么时候替他拿上的。而此时他的伴灵已经爬到了他的肩上，他感觉到花栗鼠轻轻地用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脸蛋，然后跑到了他的背后，尽量用身子盖住他的后颈，温暖从那一小块皮肤上传递开来。

跟John吵架时他没有哭，被从家里赶出来时他没有哭。但这个时候Sam却觉得泪水几乎难以忍耐。

他不是一无所有。至少他还有Dean。

“我没事。”他说。不知道是对自己还是对Dean。

他们搭了当天第一班去往加利福尼亚的火车。

 

大学很棒。教授和同学们都很友善，这里几乎有Sam想要的一切。他还参加了几次派对，尽管Sam并不是派对动物的类型，也不得不承认那很有趣。他交到了一些新朋友，并且被他的课业完全淹没，但他乐在其中，将近二十年来他终于第一次有了种脱离巫师世界的实感。没有奇奇怪怪的咒语和魔药药材，取而代之的是繁复但切合普通人生活的法律条文。Sam享受这些。

但Dean很让他担心。

自从上大学之后，他俩相处的时间直线下降。当然，Sam本来也可以像高中时一样把花栗鼠形态的Dean带在身边——可能有人会觉得这样有点怪，但Sam并不在乎，这是大学，几乎人人都有些小怪癖。但Dean拒绝了。

“我得去工作，Sam。这样才能喂饱你这只大脚怪。”Dean翘着脚躺在沙发上，嘴里一边啃着薯片一边说，一副无所谓的样子。

可是Sam知道Dean的情况并不太好。他不明白为什么，但是他俩的连结是这样告诉他的。Dean不开心。而且更奇怪的是，当Sam想要通过连结一探究竟的时候，惊讶地发现Dean把那一部分的内心关闭了——实际上这段时间以来他对Sam封闭的部分越来越多。

这不是什么好兆头。这令Sam很不安。每次想到Dean对自己有所隐瞒都能激起Sam一身冷汗。不过课业的压力真的有些过大，除此之外他还得顾及人际方面的事——一个巫师家的孩子想要成为社交达人还是很有难度的，Sam只求他不要成为朋友中的怪胎。他知道自己需要找Dean好好谈谈。他真的需要。

他只是一直没有时间这么做。


	3. Chapter 3

***

 

Dean不喜欢大学的头一件事，是他对咖啡过敏。

对的，他在一家咖啡店打工，但不幸的是他对咖啡过敏。世界就是这么残酷。

这不怪他。虽然他是伴灵，但是动物形态时的一些属性并不能完全摆脱。他完全不能理解为何人类这么爱喝这种东西，还换着花样来做（在Dean眼里，那差不多就是“毒药”、“特浓的毒药”、“加了牛奶的毒药”、“加了很多很多牛奶还放了巧克力（另一种毒药）的毒药”）。但无论如何，这儿的薪水不错，而且他们还做那种放了榛仁的奶油小蛋糕，以及各式各样的派。店主Sally对Dean很好，尽管Dean在刚开始时出了许多小错儿，但她从没责怪过他。每天如果有卖剩下的糕点Sally都会让Dean带一些回去，这就解决了Dean和Sam的夜宵和早餐问题。她是个非常温柔的中年女人，总是令Dean回想起Mary。这算是在咖啡店工作的好处之一。

在咖啡店工作的好处之二是Dean时不时可以在这里见到Sam。这是他选择在Sam学校里找工作的原因。伴灵和契约者不喜欢离对方过远——实际上这段日子以来Dean已经觉得有些超越极限了。

但这也带来了Dean不喜欢大学的第二个方面。

Sam会跟他的朋友一起来这儿，通常都是讨论小组作业什么的。Dean总会在别的服务生还没反应过来之前冲过去为他们点单，等东西好了又会一一为他们送过去。那些大学生很礼貌，他们会笑着对他说谢谢，有时候还会拉着他闲聊几句，特别是那些女孩子们。但问题就在这儿。Sam和其他人对Dean的态度没什么区别——他从来没有在那儿跟Dean说过“我要这个”“谢谢”“麻烦你了”之外的话。

Dean知道Sam并不真的想用这种“划清界限”一般的态度，他也明白Sam之所以频繁地带朋友来这间咖啡店就是为了能来看看Dean。但这不像高中，Dean可以以花栗鼠的形态跟着Sam到处跑，只要愿意他们就可以一刻也不离开彼此。现在他是咖啡店的服务生，而Sam是一个学生，他当然可以装作是Sam的哥哥之类的，但那势必会引起其他人对于他们家庭的询问。因此最好的方式就是装作陌生人。

Sam在集体中融入得不错，Dean看得出来。他发言的时候大家总是充满喜爱甚至有些钦佩地看着他。Sam就是这么棒，Dean为他感到骄傲。但除此之外，他不能对自己否认，他心中的某一部分为此闷闷不乐。那种感觉非常奇怪，不是纯然的疼痛或是郁闷，而像是委屈和不安的混杂物，有时候会难受得令Dean觉得喘不过气。

Dean不明白为什么。但他本能地不想被Sam发现。他小心翼翼地将它隔绝在Sam可以通过连结窥探的部分之外——同时难过地发现，上大学以来，由于比之过往，两人之间相处的时间大幅降低，他和Sam的联结已经没有以前这么强了。

这是Dean最不喜欢的有关大学的一件事。

不过没关系，如果这是Sam想要的生活，Dean能忍耐这个。

他这么想着，同时正好洗完了晚餐时用的碗，变回了花栗鼠的形态。忙了一天的Sam已经躺在床上睡着了。Dean小心翼翼地爬到了他的枕边，用鼻尖蹭了蹭疲惫留在他眼下的乌青，然后把身子蜷成小小的一个球，Sam的呼吸拂在他的皮毛上，这使他觉得安心，心中的沉闷似乎消散了一点。

他希望Sammy今晚能睡个好觉。


	4. Chapter 4

****

 

Sam开始频繁光顾Dean的咖啡店。

每个星期大概有两三次，只要是小组会议，Sam都会提议大家在那儿碰头——你瞧，这就是优等生的好处，在小组里说话的分量总是特别足。而当这成为一种惯例之后，事情就好办得多了。

他不想做得太明显。他和Dean一致认为，以其被人发现他俩认识从而引来一大堆必须用说谎来弥补的追问，不如装作陌生人来得方便。因此他从来也不会单独去那儿。

一开始，这看上去是个好办法。

他的伴灵总是非常热情积极地接待他们这桌客人。Sam每次踏进店门，就能看到Dean对他（好吧，他们那一行人，但是Sam知道Dean其实是对着他）露出大大的笑容，像是整个人都随着Sam的到来被点亮了一样。这会让Sam的心也被喜悦和安慰充盈——自从他们来到大学，Dean在他面前微笑的次数似乎也在锐减。

可好景不长。

没过多久Sam就发现Dean不再像开始时对这事儿这么上心了。他还是会抢在其他服务生之前冲过来为他们点单，可是Sam能感觉得到Dean的笑容开始变得有些公式化——很细微的区别，不过Sam就是能察觉得出来。他不知是哪出了错儿，而当他试图通过连结跟Dean沟通时，却发现——更悲哀的是这次Sam甚至都不太惊讶——Dean将那部分的心思也封闭起来了。

Sam没料到还有其他麻烦也随之而来。

是的，他一向知道Dean很受人欢迎。毫无疑问他家伴灵有一张对男人而言过度漂亮的脸。并不是像姑娘的那种漂亮——虽然他确信有不少姑娘愿意为了得到像Dean那样浓密卷翘的睫毛而去杀人，更不用说他那对大大的苹果绿色的眼睛和红润饱满的嘴唇……打住——而是富有男子气概的一种漂亮。按当年Bobby说过的一句话就是：“老天爷啊，Sam，你养了一只移动的荷尔蒙散播机。”在此之前他也确实听到过一些女孩儿们关于“咖啡店可爱的新店员”的只言片语，但直到他发现他的组员们也都没能抵挡住Dean的魅力，Sam才意识到他对Dean的魅力认知还不够。

“你们觉得他到底喜欢我们之中哪一个？”他们正讨论到某个法案在新泽西州实施的可能性，Amily突然没头没尾地开了口。

“……什么？”Sam没反应过来，“你说谁？”

没人理他。但很显然除了他之外他组里的所有人都明白Amily在说什么。Sam皱着眉随着他们的目光看过去——

哦。Dean。

他们在看他的伴灵。而店里这么做的恐怕还不止他们。Dean正在给店里的小蛋糕裱花。Sam知道Dean很喜欢做这事，因为店里的奶油都掺了打碎的榛仁， Dean最享受的就是这个活儿。Dean热爱有关坚果的一切，每次在家里吃Dean打包回来的小蛋糕时，他都会先把面上的奶油先舔掉，有时还会偷吃Sam的份，并露出满足的笑容。若是在家里头，这只会让Sam嘲笑Dean是个噬甜的女孩儿，引发一场斗嘴。但是，在众目睽睽之下这情景造成的效果可完全不同。当Dean伸出舌头把站在他手腕上的奶油舔掉的时候，Sam清楚地听到不少人吞咽口水的声音。

该死。Sam在心里咒骂了一句。一股无名火从他心底升起，让他有种冲动站起来大声喝止那些用奇怪眼神（喜爱的，渴慕的， _带有欲望的_ ）盯着Dean（他的伴灵， _他的_ ，从天杀的八岁起就是）的人。

理智告诉他不能这么做。甚至连这个想法本身也是荒谬的。罔论他们现在的关系不过是“普通的咖啡店员和学生常客”，即便作为巫师和伴灵，他也无权将Dean物化为他的所有物——只有最糟糕的巫师才会这么对待自己的伴灵。可是Sam只能堪堪忍住不当场发作，却无论如何不能浇熄自己心头的怒火。

“我真想知道究竟谁才是那个幸运儿，”像是嫌Sam还不够窝火似的，组里另一个姑娘，Joe开了口，“老实说，我很希望能是自己，所以我单独来了几次，并且试着跟他搭话。你知道，把号码留给他之类的。”她说这话的时候，Amily瞪着她，像是指责Joe的作弊，Sam发现自己对此挺赞同，实际上他几乎就要加入Amily的队伍了——为了不露出马脚他只能把那本新泽西法案当做Joe，死死地瞪着上边的法条——要知道作为Dean绑定巫师的Sam还一次都没有享受过Dean的单独服务呢。而留电话？该死的，Sam从来没听Dean说过有人给他留电话。天杀的究竟有多少人这么做过？Sam猛然想起Dean在过去调查魔法事件过程中的那些调情，他总是很享受漂亮的女孩子对他着迷的眼神。那么这么久以来，Dean又给多少人回过电话？有和他们中的哪一个出去过吗？虽然理智地想，Dean忙于工作和家务，根本没有出去玩（有一瞬间Sam的脑海里浮现出了“约会”这个词，但下一秒他就狠狠地给它划了个叉）的时间。不过Sam也不能百分之百肯定，毕竟现在他和Dean再也不是24小时贴身行动了。

“嘿，别那样瞪着我Amily，你不用恨我，”Joe伸出手掌做了个“冷静”的示意，言语里透着遗憾，“我失败了。他没有——那种灿烂得像阳光一样的笑容，或者殷勤地跑来为我服务什么的——都没有。”

“哦~”Chris笑着接茬道，他是年级里的篮球明星，据说每周都有姑娘在球员更衣室外堵他，“那么说我的机会更大了。”

“你……什……啥？”Sam吓了一跳，猛地从法案中抬起头，动作大得差点打翻他的咖啡，“他是男的！”

“那又怎样，”Chris耸了耸肩，“老天，Sam，你该不会是那种恐同的混蛋吧？”

“什……不，我不是那个意思，完全不，”Sam艰难地找回了自己的声音——男人，虽然以前他也有过一闪即逝的想法，但第一次真正思考这个问题：Dean的爱慕者里还有（不少的）男人，“我只是一直以为你喜欢女孩。”

“哦天哪Sam，”组里另一个男生，Adam对着他翻了个白眼，“一个人如果长了张他那样的脸，有多少人会真的在意他究竟是男是女？”

Sam艰难地咽了口唾沫：很好，他们组只有6个人，已经有4个人对Dean表示了兴趣，其中还有两个男生。这个概率是有多大？他甚至怀疑起整间咖啡屋里还剩多少人是单纯来喝咖啡的。

“哦拜托了各位，”一直没开口的Jessica敲了敲桌子，唤回大家的注意力。她是个聪明又温柔的女生，在班上也是名列前茅，“我们可不是来这儿欣赏服务生的。这个作业这周五就要交了，专心点成吗？”

其他人闻言都开始长吁短叹起来，不过大家终于暂时抛弃了有关Dean的话题，将注意力转回到那个估计永远都不会真正出现在纽泽西立法院的法案上。

Sam松了一口气。Jess冲他微笑了一下，他在心里谢谢她，并且也努力冲她挤出了一个笑容。

Sam真的需要找Dean谈谈。也许就在完成这个作业之后。


	5. Chapter 5

*****

 

“什么？”Dean在洗盘子，哗啦啦的水声让他不确定自己有没有听错Sam的话，“你说这周五下午要我干嘛？”

“请假，或者跟人调个班什么的？”Sam似乎很随意地说道，一边急匆匆地往嘴里塞着培根。然而尽管咀嚼使得他的声音模糊不清，但Dean还是觉出他声音发紧——这是Sam在紧张时会有的表现。另外，现在才七点四十分，Sam今天的第一节课在九点钟，Dean很确定Sam并没有他表现出的那么赶时间，“我的意思是，那天早上我手头的作业就做完了，所以我们大概可以出去放松一下？”

“嗯……”Dean停顿了一下，没有错过Sam的背脊因为他的迟疑而变得紧绷，“我想我可以跟Sally说一下。”

“哦，嗯，好。那好。我之后会去查查看附近哪些餐厅比较适合，价格，地点，之类的……还可以看看电影，也许，大概，我是说在吃饭之后，你知道？”Sam有些颠三倒四地说到，同时装作专心地对付盘子里的三明治，眼睛只草草瞟过Dean的脸几次，但一次都没和Dean的目光对上，“我选定之后会告诉你……你不在意我选地点吧？”

“……不，完全不介意。”Dean皱皱眉，觉得这段对话弥漫着一股诡异的氛围，具体哪里不对劲他也说不上来，但他不明白Sam为什么要这么问。Sam才是他俩中对人类社会更为熟悉的那个，由他来挑地点不是理所当然么？“嘿，Sam，一切都好吧？”

“哦，当然！你为什么这么问？”Sam吓了一跳，几乎像只兔子一样蹦起来，因为察觉到Dean落在他身上的目光而显得浑身不自在，他急急忙忙地拉开椅子，差点碰倒桌上还半满的咖啡，飞快地套上外套拎起书包往门口冲去，就好像再多呆一会儿就会有只狼鳄（那是一种狼和鳄鱼通过邪恶的魔法强制混合出来的生物，Sam和Dean在两年前处理过一只，直到现在还是他俩的心理阴影）跑出来吞掉他似的，“那，我出门了，Dean。”

在Dean来得及回复之前，Sam就匆匆地离开了。

Dean有些呆愣地盯着关上的门扉好一会儿，良久才回过神来。默默地走到桌前把Sam的餐具给收拾干净。

离他上班的时间还有半个多小时，Dean知道他改打起精神做好准备。

但一股无力感虏获了他。令他几乎想就这样呆在家里，变回花栗鼠的状态，团成一团窝在床上，窝在他们软乎乎的被子里，让Sam的气味——属于家的气味——包裹着他。

因为也许这样，他就能够逃避开和Sam距离越来越远的事实。

离周五还有两天，Dean忽然对那天会发生什么充满了忐忑。

但愿Sam说自己没事是真话。


	6. Chapter 6

******

 

Sam一路冲到了教室。理所当然的，此时教室里还空无一人。

他叹了口气，索性拿出书本自习。

他的心脏还因为刚才一路疾走而咚咚直跳。说实话，Sam自己也不知道今早的反常表现究竟是为什么。那个星期五的邀约其实是临时起意。他想要找个机会和Dean好好谈一谈，而看到Dean一大早就忙忙碌碌的样子，这个想法又延伸成了要带他的伴灵出去好好放松一下，可当Dean苹果绿色的眼睛直直冲他看过来时，不知为何他突然心如擂鼓手足无措。等到他反应过来已经逃也似地奔出了家门。

这么过了好一会儿，Sam无奈地发现自己脑中全是乱七八糟的关于Dean的想法，他只得妥协地合上了书。

既然解不开心里莫名的烦躁，那么不如把时间花在星期五的行程预定上。

打开笔记本电脑，Sam很快决定了周五晚上要看的电影——《银河守卫者》，Dean会喜欢的，他总是对超级英雄的爆米花大片总是情有独钟——Sam的嘴角不由得浮现出一丝微笑，他想起Dean变成人形的第一个万圣节。尽管那时候他俩对于挨家挨户要糖这码事已经显得年龄有些太大了，但Dean仍然坚持拽着Sam敲开了他们那个街区每一户的门。Dean扮成了超人，而Sam是蝙蝠侠——虽然实际上蝙蝠侠是Dean最喜欢的英雄。事后Dean坚称他是秉着礼让“弟弟”（没错，Dean总是坚持他的年龄以花栗鼠的平均寿命计算的话，他已经是个很老很老的老人家了，但显然这理论在他搭讪女孩子的时候可不作数）才把蝙蝠侠的位置让给Sam的；Sam则反驳他那时候只不过是过于热衷于人们看到他的脸时所露出的赞叹的表情，而嫌弃蝙蝠侠遮住大半个脸部的面具罢了。

“嗨，Sam，”这时一个声音打断了Sam的胡思乱想，“早上好。”

“哦，Jess，”Sam被吓了一跳，这才发现已经有其他同学陆陆续续进到教室里来了，“嗨，嗯，早上好。”

“你怎么了？”Jess好奇地看着他，而Sam不知为何下意识地关上了还停留在订票页面的电脑，“一大早就魂不守舍的，在想什么，心上人？”

“没……没什么。”Sam慌里慌张地回答——该死，Jess只不过随口问一句而已，他完全没有必要这么慌张。Dean才不是他的心上人，他只不过在计划跟他的伴灵出去放松一个晚上而已。教室里怎么这么热——还是说他脸红了吗，哦天呐他不会脸红了吧？“咳，只是在安排周末的行程。”

Jess很显然并没有被这套说辞说服，但不知为何她没有继续追问，如果Sam此时不是这么慌乱的话，也许能够注意到她眉宇间的失落，“哦，好吧。成。Amily她们给我占了座儿。回见，Sam。”

“回见，Jess。”Sam答道，却突然想起了什么，“嘿Jess？”

“什么？”Jess闻声扭过头来。

“你今天中午有没有空？”Sam吸了一口气，“你能不能……你知道，和我一起吃个饭什么的？我有一些事儿想要问你。”


	7. Chapter 7

*******

 

Dean整个早上都非常心神不宁。Sam怪异的表现总是在他脑海中挥之不去。

他尝试用心灵联结探究一下Sam的心事，却发现Sam的那一部分心理将他列为了拒绝往来户。Dean自己也隐藏了某些心事，他明白自己不该为此责怪Sam，并安慰自己，也许Sam也是出于同样的缘由——不想让Dean担心，才将某些部分遮盖起来。但即便如此。他们的联结震荡不稳的程度还是令Dean吃了一惊。

Dean从联结里读出Sam的心里充满了忐忑不安，可同时又完全无法探知Sam究竟是为何而心慌意乱。这令Dean感到无比的难过与挫败。

天呐，他一定是史上最糟糕的伴灵。

“Dean，亲爱的，你还好吗？”Sally担心地看着他，“你今天看上去很累，不如你先去歇会儿怎样？”

“哦，不，没事儿，我很好，谢谢你，Sally。”Dean冲她挤出一个笑容，他不能为此影响自己的工作，如果Sam已经有足够多的烦心事儿，那么Dean至少得保住这份薪水，不让他再为生计的事儿担心。

“嘿，孩子，”Sally坚持地盯着他的眼睛，“你一直都做得很好，我不是在责怪你，好吗？我一直想对你说，努力是好事儿，但别对自己太严苛了。现在去休息一会儿，在校园里散散步，吃点东西什么的。我敢说你在我这儿工作了这么久，还没好好逛过这个校园吧？”

Dean有些感动，他明白这位女士是真的关心着他，但是中午正是咖啡厅人流量大的时候，因此他还有些迟疑，“可是……”

“快去，这儿我和其他雇员应付得来，好好休息一下。今天中午你的午餐费我包了。别忘了拿收据，否则我可不给你报销。”Sally作势瞪了Dean一眼，看着Dean有些呆愣的样子又忍不住笑了出来，“快去吧，可别让其他人发现，否则又该说我偏心了。”

“哦~Sally，你太慷慨了，我真是爱你。”Dean给了她一个大大的拥抱，又夸张地在她的脸颊上亲吻了一下，以掩盖过他阵阵涌上的感动。Dean不擅长应付人类的亲近与好意，但他在心底衷心地感谢这位好心的女士。

事已至此，他便不再推辞。有一点Sally说得没错儿，虽然跟着Sam来到这儿已经有快半年的时间了，但Dean对整个校园并不怎么熟悉。他总是直接到咖啡屋工作，结束后又直接回家。不得不说Sam的学校很漂亮，Dean很喜欢那些树荫广阔的大树和青草茵茵的草坪。学生们三五成群的在草坪上一边看书一边晒太阳，惬意而平和。Dean勾起一个小小的微笑，想着Sammy平常是不是也会是当中一员。无怪乎Sam总是对此心存向往——比起总是埋首于带着烟尘和陈腐味道的大部头魔法书以及奇怪药草的巫师生活，正常人的生活确实更有活力和吸引力。

Dean随处乱逛了一会儿，决定按Sally所说，去给自己买点儿吃的，便挑了就近的一家校园餐厅。他花了一会儿工夫研究菜单，这家店提供三种不同口味的迷你派，价格也很公道。就在Dean喜滋滋地告诉服务生给他一样来一个的时候，一个熟悉的声音窜进了他的耳朵里。

“哦，Jess，拜托，这没这么好笑。”

Dean转过头去。是Sam。

但Sam不是一个人。Dean认识坐在他对面的那个女生。那是跟Sam一起光顾咖啡店的常客之一。Jessica。他听Sam的朋友们这么叫她，而Sam也向Dean提起过她的名字。Dean知道Sam很欣赏Jessica。这不难理解，Sam好几次夸过她的聪颖。更何况Jessica还是个很辣的金发美女。

“不，Sam，这当然有。”Jess正咯咯地笑着，脸颊上泛着好看的红晕，“之前Adam跟我提起的时候我还不相信，他说你是个素食主义者——哦当然，他用的原话是‘植物的噩梦’。不过也难怪，要用蔬菜来满足你每天消耗的卡路里一定不简单。”

“Adam，那个混蛋，这话简直跟De……不，没什么，”Sam做了个鬼脸，这令他看起来更像是个活泼的少年人，Dean几乎怀疑起早上所窥探到的那股阴霾不过是他的幻觉，“总之你别听他胡说，我才不是素食主义者，我只不过有着健康的饮食习惯。”

“好吧，好吧，”Jess状似妥协地点点头，眼睛里却还闪着狡黠的光，Sam则装作头疼地扶额，令Jess再度大笑出来，“行了，不逗你了，所以你今天找我来究竟是为了什么？”

“哦，关于这个，”Sam脸上的表情顿时不自在起来——如果Dean没有看错，Sam甚至脸红了，而不知为何，Dean的心里突然警鸣大作，似乎有什么秘密就要揭开，“我有件事想问你。”

“那个，”Sam迟疑了半晌，手里不自觉地摆弄这咖啡勺，Jess耐心地等着他，似乎带着一种莫名的期待。他们两个坐在落地窗边，暖阳穿透树冠在那周围洒下碎金的剪影。Dean脑海中突然闪过电影和肥皂剧中那些浪漫的约会场景。Sam往他的咖啡里投入两枚方糖，抿了抿唇，像是终于下定了决心。

“Jess，这附近，你有什么推荐的餐厅吗？”

Dean看着那两块方糖被黑色的咖啡吞没，莫名地觉得自己的心也以同样的速度下坠。

“您好，您的派。”服务生友善地把包好的派递过来，Dean胡乱夺过那个袋子冲出了店门，等到反应过来时，他已经奔出了老远。

喘息着停下这无谓的举动，Dean突然觉得有一股说不出的疲累，在路边的座椅上歇了下来。

打开袋子，三个派在刚才的奔跑中被他提在手中，互相碰撞得有些变形。

Dean挫败地叹了口气。

Crap。

他果然忘记拿收据单了。

 


	8. Chapter 8

********

 

下课后Sam和Jessica到了课室附近的一家餐厅。这家餐厅有着两面敞亮的落地窗，外头是一排挺拔的银杏树。Sam喜欢它的环境，价格也不太贵——他一直想找机会带Dean来尝尝这儿的派来着。

不过虽然主动邀请了Jessica，可真正要切入正题的时候Sam还是有些难以启齿。

还好Jess并没有表现出任何不耐烦，而是安静地等他开口。

“那个……Jess，这附近你有什么推荐的餐厅吗？”

如果放在以前，他绝对不会纠结这个问题。可是上次小组聚会时的情形总是在Sam的脑海中打转，提醒着他有多少人想要约Dean出去，而这其中不乏比Sam要棒得多的对象，比如幽默风趣的Amily，又比如校园明星一般的Chris，Dean一定收到过更为有趣的邀约。这令Sam莫名有了一种争胜心，他希望自己能让Dean有一个足够精彩而愉快的晚上。

但问题是，Sam也并不常常有机会和朋友出去玩。Chris大概会对这个很在行，不过Sam可不想求助于他。想来想去，能帮他的大概只有Jess了。她很受欢迎，也很活泼，应该知道许多不错的地方。

Jess听到问题后笑了起来，“哦Sam，你是在约我出去吗？”

“啊……不，不是，”Sam愣了一下，这才反应过来他这个问题听起来有怎样的隐含意，“对不起，抱歉让你误会了。我没有别的意思……只是，我周五晚和人有个约……我对挑地址不太在行。换做Chris他们大概会向我问个不停，我想来想去大概只有问你了。希望我没有太唐突。”

“哦！哦……”Jess停顿了一会儿，“对不起……我就是，开个玩笑。没事儿。嗯，这么说，这是个浪漫的约会？”

“不，没有，不，完全不是。”Sam赶忙摆手否认到，脸涨得通红。约会？他和Dean？怎么可能呢，“只是……和一个朋友。呃，只是想找个比较好的餐厅，你知道。不太贵但是环境不错的那种。就在学校周围就可以了。”

“嗯，成，我知道了，”Jess点点头，情绪似乎有些低落，Sam小心地看着她，为刚才带给对方的尴尬感到抱歉，不过Jess很快给了他一个微笑，让他放下心来，“我知道离学校一个街区远的地方有一家不错的意大利餐厅。你的朋友……喜欢意大利菜吗？”

“唔，我想应该没问题，”Sam考虑了一下，Dean一向挺喜欢Pizza，“对了，那附近有卖派的地方吗？”

“派？”Jess呆了一下，低头咬了咬唇，才再说到，“我想是有的。那附近有个甜品店。”

“太棒了，”Sam给了她一个大大的笑容，“你过后能把地址发给我吗？”

“行，没问题。”Jess微笑了一下，许诺道，“不过现在我想我俩得赶紧赶去下一个课室了，Western教授可不太喜欢学生迟到。”

“你说得对。”Sam笑着同意到，拎起书包站起身来，和Jess往外走。一路上Jess都比较沉默，这有些反常，不过Sam因为刚解决了一桩心事而心情愉快，没太在意Jess的异状，而难得地担任起找话题的角色。他与Jess分享了几个有关于他们小组作业的想法。没一会儿，他们就到了教室，刚刚坐下，上课铃便响了起来。

直到翻开书本，Sam的脸上还带着轻松的笑意。他摇摇头，把关于周五晚的设想暂时抛到脑后，开始认真听讲。


	9. Chapter 9

*********

 

Dean有些心不在焉地擦着咖啡杯。

当他回到咖啡店磕磕巴巴地向Sally解释自己忘了拿收据，因此对方不必要把钱给他时，Sally只是拍拍他的手，并坚持付了帐。

但不知为何，贴心的Sally也并没有让Dean的心情放晴。他忍不住一遍遍回忆起中午看到的场景。

好吧，所以Sam之所以反常，是因为他交了个女朋友。而他大概打算在这周五晚上把她介绍给Dean认识。这样一切都可以解释得通了，包括Sam今早的慌张，或许说是害羞更合适，以及——虽然Dean并不想这么思考，但事实摆在眼前——Sam对他关闭的心理联结。

恋爱中的人都有很多秘密的心事，Dean应该理解Sam。但他的胃还是忍不住为此抽紧——这些秘密，Sam连Dean都不愿意告诉；这些秘密，是他和那位可爱的Jessica小姐共有的；而Sam很快要把Dean介绍给Jessica认识了，Dean明白Sam不是轻浮的家伙，他现在等同于Sam唯一的家人，Sam会这么做，恐怕已经认定了Jessica是自己的真命天女。

只是为什么之前Sam一点儿都没有和Dean透露过呢？他可以只告诉Dean，他有了喜欢的人，Dean保证自己可以不去探究细节。Dean恨自己脑中充斥的这些娘到不行的想法，但Sam对他有了心理防范，一思及此便令Dean止不住地感到伤心。

而从今之后，Jessica会取代Dean成为Sam最亲密、最能知悉他心事的人。那么Sam还会需要Dean吗？如果这时候Bobby和Ellen在的话，大概能给Dean一些行之有效的建议。可Sam和Dean该死地离家出走了，因此他只能该死的毫无头绪。

思及此，Dean试探性地又触碰了一下他和Sam的联结，不知是不是他的错觉，比起今早，它又微弱了许多。

而那个问题，以他们的心里联结现在的状态来看，恐怕答案昭然若揭。

Dean想起他一直以来的愿望，陪在Sam身边，让他不再觉得孤身一人。

现在Sam终于得到了他想要的生活。他进了一所世界顶尖的大学，未来一片光明，有一群志趣相投的朋友，和一个可人的女朋友。他正在逐渐远离那个让他厌恶的巫师世界，而看上去Dean是Sam身上关于“巫师”的最后印记。

Dean突然一阵茫然——如果Sam不再需要他，他该何去何从？

 


	10. Chapter 10

**********

 

下午的课结束后又是小组例会的时间，Sam又和朋友们来到了咖啡店。

Sam的心情有些复杂。一方面，能在学校见到他的伴灵，一向是让他最最高兴的事儿之一，更别说一想到周五和Dean的邀约，他便忍不住一阵兴奋；可另一方面，几天前在这儿的那场对话他可还耿耿于怀——小组里很高兴见到Dean的可不知他一个。

一推开咖啡店的门，Sam的眼睛便自动地往柜台的地方望过去。听到门口风铃的声响，Dean似乎晃了一下神儿，愣了一会儿才像往常一样迎上来。

“欢迎光临，这边请。请问你们今天想要点什么呢？”Dean微笑着说到，记下之后便离开了他们的桌子。这本来挺正常，但却令Sam皱起了眉头。Sam看得出来，Dean的笑很勉强。他有些担忧地用心理联结询问Dean究竟发生了什么事，却意外发现他们之间的联结前所未有的微弱，几乎令他觉得仿佛一触即断。而Dean也没有回应他的探寻。Sam担忧的情绪又全数回归，愈演愈烈。

天。他必须要快。他得赶紧弄清到底是什么在困扰着他的伴灵。

“你们觉得，他是不是失恋了？”Joe皱着眉说到。

好吧，Sam不是唯一一个觉察到Dean不对劲的人。但是失恋？Sam可从没想过这个选项。Dean怎么可能失恋？难道他有个Sam不知道的恋爱对象吗？

不，这不可能——尽管这么对自己说，但Sam还是忍不住为这个可能性而感觉到惊慌失措。

“他虽然在笑，可是整个人都很悲伤的样子，”Amily同情的语调里似乎还参杂着一点儿期待，“哦，可怜的家伙。”

“啊哈，得了吧，”Chris却笑起来，轻佻而富有魅力，“别以为我不知道你们实际上都在想些什么。这看上去是个好机会，嗯？”

“好机会？”Sam皱皱眉，Chris的笑莫名地令他有些不舒服，“什么好机会？”

“哦，得了，你们不是真的这么天真吧？”Chris夸张地翻了个白眼，“对方失恋的时候趁虚而入，这是最容易把人泡上手的法子了好吗？请他去喝点酒，失恋的人都不用你灌，他们会自动自发地喝得烂醉。而一旦我们的小服务生喝得烂醉……我就可以以照顾他的名义把他带回家，然后……”Chris暗示性地舔舔唇，“一切好说。”

其他组员都发出一阵嘘声，Chris却笑得越发得意，似乎已经胜券在握。Sam的眉头皱得都能夹死苍蝇了。

“灌醉他然后把他带回家？我以为你说你喜欢他？”Sam拼命忍住不冲Chris嚷嚷，“结果你只是想趁人之危跟他……跟他上床？”

“我当然喜欢他，”Chris挑挑眉，“喜欢他的脸蛋和火辣的身材，我想他的小屁股一定很赞。当然，如果他足够可爱的话，我可以把419变成一段比较长期的关系，这又没什么。”

“‘没什么’？”Sam瞪着他，“你想要趁着他可能在伤心的时候把他骗上床，你管这叫没什么？”

“当然，这是大学。大家不都在这么做吗，上床，然后和对方说拜拜。”Chris不在意地耸耸肩。

“你喜欢他的话就他妈的该好好对待他，去了解他这个人，而不是只想着跟他上床，伙计！”好的，现在Sam很肯定自己是在冲Chris嚷嚷，但是见鬼的他怎么可能忍得住？他能忍受有人用欣赏的眼光看他的伴灵，但是他不能忍受有人只想着脱光Dean，而并非真心喜欢他本身。因为该死的，Dean是Sam见过最出色的生物，如果有人想要亲近Dean——甚至，甚至会取代Sam的位置——那么他至少应该认真地对待他，因为Dean值得任何人这么做。

“我说了，也有可能是一段长期的关系。拜托，你想要我怎么样，上一次床就跟他厮守终身吗？”Chris嘲讽地说到，“我想他的屁股还没有这么大的魅力。”

Sam捏紧了拳头，他威胁一般地咬着牙说道，“你他妈是个人渣，Chris。”

其他组员有些不知所措地看着他们，显然想要插话让他们两个停下，不过失败了，Chris“唰”地从椅子里跳了起来，而Sam也不甘示弱地站起身与他对峙。

“嘿，你知道吗Sam. Winchester，我受够了你这种惺惺作态了。”Chris用手指狠狠地戳在Sam的胸口上，“你不是占着Jessica吗，huh？之前她还因为你拒绝我的约会来着。”

“Chris. Tran！”Jess的脸涨得通红，语带警告地大喊道，但Chris只是瞟了她一眼后继续往下说。

“然后现在你又要为这个咖啡店员的小屁股而抱不平？你他妈比我好不到哪去，Sam. Winchester。”Chris挑衅地说到，而当他这么轻佻地形容Dean时，Sam的眸子快要烧起来了，“再者说，你看看我，我是斯坦福法学院的高材生，还是校园明星。我以后会成为社会精英，而他呢？他不过是一个服务生，天知道，他也许高中都没毕业。搞不好，他很可能为了我肯上他而感激涕零呢！”

Sam没说话。

他冲着Chris的脸一拳揍了过去。


	11. Chapter 11

***********

 

当Sam和他的朋友们迈入咖啡店的时候，Dean不得不强打起精神来，努力把自己脑中乱七八糟的想法赶开。Jess也跟在Sam的身边，如果明天他们就要被Sam介绍认识的话，Dean不希望他因为工作时怠慢了Sam的朋友而给Jess留下不好的印象。

但他们一点完单，Dean还是尽可能快地离开了那儿回到柜台后头。他甚至在考虑等会要不要让其他人把他们的东西送过去。他只是……只是还没有做好接受Sam会慢慢离他越来越远的心理准备——天知道，Dean很可能永远都无法真正接受。

不过为了Sam，Dean会试着努力的。他只是需要一点儿时间。

然而不多时，Sam和他的朋友——没记错的话，那个金发的小子似乎叫Chris——好像发生了一些不愉快。Dean最初仍沉浸在自己的思绪里，直到他们的音量引起了Dean的注意。他注意到Jess的名字参杂其中，思索起他俩是不是正为Sam的女朋友争风吃醋（这会是Sam那股担忧情绪的源头吗？）而当他从柜台后探头向那边望去的时候，便看到Sam与对方和对方都站起了身，正剑拔弩张地对峙着。

天，Sam的愤怒程度丝毫不亚于他离家前对着John的那个时候。而他攒紧的拳头预示着他的怒火正越烧越旺。

Sam对面的笨蛋不知道又嚷了什么，Dean的注意力完全放在Sam的身上因而没有完全听清。然后下一刻，Sam便挥拳狠狠地揍在了对方的面门上。

显然对方也不是吃素的，刚一直起身来，那家伙便飞快地给了一个还击——操，Dean狠狠地咬咬牙，这小子死定了，没有人能在Dean面前揍Sam——而周围的客人大叫着避开来。他俩就这么缠斗到一起，Sam组里的另一个男生试着把两人拉开，不过收效甚微。

“嘿嘿嘿！！”Dean大喊到，扑过去把Sam隔开，如果在这过程中他不小心用手肘和拳头撞到了揍Sam的那个小子话，那也是对方的错，“停下，停下，伙计！”

而此时，Sam的同伴也成功地拽住了Chris，但他们俩仍愤恨地死死盯着对方。

“嘿，放松，放松，兄弟。”Dean安抚地拍拍Sam的背，担心他再度向对方冲过去。

“他怎么敢。”Sam的胸口剧烈地起伏着，眼角激动得发红，“他怎么敢。”

Sam语气里除了满满的愤恨外，还有一种外人难以察觉的委屈和伤痛，像是一只笼中困兽。这让Dean想起他为了梦想跟John争执的时候，想起无数次他在学校被人骂做怪胎之后回到房间里，扑倒在床上对Dean倾诉的时候。Dean的心为此而揪紧，他想要安慰他，想要平定他的负面情绪，告诉他不必如此难过伤心，告诉他无论发生什么自己都会陪在他的身边。Dean此时无比痛恨他们变得微弱的心灵联结——为什么他不在联结刚开始变弱的时候找Sam谈谈呢？这本该是身为伴灵的Dean的责任。

但现在自责毫无用处。Dean此时唯一所想就是能把Sam脸上气愤又难过的表情抹去。

在他得以好好思考之前，他的身体便已经行动了。

他凑近Sam，用鼻尖和嘴唇轻蹭着Sammy的脸颊，然后在他耳边轻轻地说道。

“嗨，Sam？你听得到我吗？Easy, easy tiger。我在你身边，好吗？听我说，不管那家伙说了些什么，他只是个白痴。你得冷静下来，好吗？”

Sam果然因为这个举动而放松下来，Dean看到他的肌肉渐渐松懈，呼吸声也逐渐放平。

但Dean还没来得及为此庆幸一秒钟，他又感觉到Sam再度变得紧绷。与此同时，他意识到周围变得出奇的安静。

Dean回过头，看到大家，包括Jess和那个揍人的Chris，都吃惊地看着他们。

哦操。

Dean花了两秒钟，才意识到是哪儿出了错儿。

操操操。他真是个大傻瓜。

他现在是人形。不是一只他妈的花栗鼠。他应该想到刚才那个动作看起来像什么。而Sam的女朋友甚至还在场。

他把一切都搞砸了。

Dean慌张地松开Sam，几乎是慌不择路地跑了出去，把Sam焦急地大声呼唤他的声音抛在了身后。

 


	12. Chapter 12

************

 

Sam还没意识到的时候，这一切就发生了。

他没忍住和Chris大打出手，然后Dean冲了过来，和Adam一起拉开了他们，但Sam仍然怒火难平。

没有人该这么说Dean。没有人可以。他们不知道，除了Sam之外没人能意识到Dean真正的价值，在那幅外表之下，Dean有比之更为美丽而无价的内在。一直以来都是Dean支撑着Sam走到现在。Sam无法忍受任何对Dean的侮辱。

但Dean陪在他旁边，他轻轻地触碰着Sam的脸颊，用其他人绝对没听过的温柔语调安抚着Sam。一切都这么正确，这么令人安心，让他冷静下来，甚至抚平了他连日里的担忧。

然而下一秒，他看到了周围人惊讶的眼神。他突然反应过来在周围人眼里他们此时的举动看起来像什么。

显然，Dean也意识到了这点。

而他什么还没来得及说，什么都还没来得及做，Dean便放开了他，猛然跑了出去。Sam大叫着他的名字，他也没有回头。

他又试着用心理联结呼唤他，却骤然发现——Dean将他们的联结完全地关闭了。Sam挫败地抹了一把脸。

“嗨，Sam？”Jess小心翼翼地打破了周围的沉默，“所以，你和那个……Dean？你们是那种关系吗？星期五的晚餐，他就是你的伴对吗？”

“……对。”Sam重重的呼出一口气，突然下定了某个决心，“对，你说得没错。”

他给出了肯定的答案，不止针对她的第二个问题，还有第一个也是。

Sam不想让其他人拥有最接近Dean的那个位置。永远也不行。从八岁开始，Dean就是他最亲近而无可取代的伴——伴灵，也是伴侣。

“抱歉诸位，我有事先走一步。”他向他的伙伴们致歉，然后又转向Chris，“还有你，下次再让我听到你这么说他，我会揍断你的肋骨。”

没有理会Chris或是其他任何一个人的反应，他拿起包转身快步出了咖啡厅。

——Sam星期五晚上有个精心计划的约会。

而在此之前，他要把他的约会对象追回来。

 


	13. Chapter 13

*************

 

Sam没有费心到其他地方寻找，而是直接回了家。

他的直觉告诉他，Dean会在这里。

他打开门。屋子里静悄悄的。餐桌很光洁，早餐时的碗碟都被清洗干净，整齐地码在了橱柜上。家的味道让Sam心头涌上一股暖意——他明白，这都是因为Dean。

Sam觉得自己真是个蠢蛋，他为何没有早早意识到呢？

好在，兴许现在还不晚。

他推开卧室的门。里面也没有Dean的身影，床上的被褥也铺得很平整。但Sam没有慌张，他走过去，轻轻地揭开了被角。

一只花栗鼠把身子团成一个小球，用手捂住耳朵，正努力地把头埋进自己的肚皮和尾巴里，似乎这样就能让Sam看不见他。

Sam轻柔地用手把花栗鼠捧起来，凑过去用鼻尖蹭了蹭他手心的那一个小毛团。

“嘿，Dean？别怕，你抬头看看我好吗？”

但毛团只是缩得更紧了。

Sam无奈地笑了笑。

“对不起，Dean。”Sam耐心地说到，“有很多很多事，我都要向你道歉，还有谢谢你，非常谢谢。另外，我还有很多想要告诉你的事情。”

毛球瑟缩了一下，在Sam的手心不安地动了动。

“不过，我们之间有更直接的方式，对吗？来吧伙计，我的心为你敞开——咳，我知道这个说法有些娘。不过……只要你用心灵联结一看就知道了。我保证。我知道我们之间原本出了点问题，但是我们俩能修正这一切，对吗？来吧，伙计，就只是……试试看。”

花栗鼠的耳朵动了动，似乎是犹豫了一下，不过还是照做了。Sam感到胸中涌上一股熟悉的暖流与愉悦，刚开始是单向的，然后它变得更加强烈而激越——Sam也看到了，Dean心中充斥的那些担忧，关心，悲伤，难过，还有——最重要的，爱。

Sam无法抑制地微笑起来。花栗鼠终于舒展开了身体，有些不敢置信地盯着Sam，和Sam的目光对上时，又有些别扭地移开。

“Dean，变成人形吧。”Sam笑着说到。

花栗鼠没理他。

Sam转了转眼睛，“所以，你以为我和Jess在约会？”

花栗鼠动了动脑袋。

Sam咯咯地笑起来，“哦，Dean，Dean，Dean。你真是太可爱了，所以你关闭联结，是在为我吃醋吗？所以归根究底，你还是这段关系里的女孩……”

花栗鼠转过头不可置信地瞪着他，然后在他们的心灵私人频道尖叫起来——

[你他妈怎么敢这么说？Samantha，你才是女孩儿，你甚至还为选约会地点而犯愁，你——]

——“嘭”的一声，愤怒的掌中花栗鼠变成了面前怒目而视的绿眸青年。

而Sam只是一脸得意地看着他。

你们看，这就是有一个不精通法术的伴灵的好处——每当Dean情绪不稳定的时候，他都不太能控制自己的形体装换。这招百试百灵。

“好吧，好吧，Sammy。”Dean嘟哝着说到，“你赢了，你要我变成人形做什么？听着，瞒着你的事情，我只是不想让你担心。还有……刚才的事儿我很抱歉。我……我知道我做得不对，我不该……不该……”

“停下，Dean。”Sam站近一步，打断了对方的话，“联结的事儿我们两个都有错。这次之后我想我们都该学到，不让对方担心的正确做法是对对方完全坦白，对吧？你以后要答应我，不可以过度勉强自己，无论有什么困扰，都必须第一时间告诉我——即便我们没呆在一块儿，也可以时时用心理联结和对方联络不是吗？天，我们早该这么做了。无论是你对店里事务的抱怨还是有谁给你递了电话，或者你看到了什么让你高兴的东西——所有你的心事，我都想要知道。我也会这么做的，好吗？”

“好，好，”Dean有些气鼓鼓的，但Sam明白他并不是真的生气，只是还有些不太习惯这样的新‘规则’，无论如何，他没有反对，这表明Dean也意识到了隐瞒没有好处，“但事先声明，我可绝对不会陪你开什么闺蜜夜谈会的，Sammy。而如果‘完全分享’这码子事儿让我们俩变成了十三岁的小姑娘，我绝对会狠狠踢你的肥屁股。”

Sam笑了笑，没理会Dean的‘威胁’，“还有一件事，Dean。现在你看过我的心，应该明白，Jessica不是我的女朋友。我也没有什么其他的爱慕对象。”

“是是，我知道，”Dean满不在乎地挥了挥手，“可怜的Sam还没交到女朋友……”

“不，你还没有明白。”Sam有些强硬地说道，“听着，我没有什么其他的爱慕对象。以后也不会有。只有你一个。你明白了吗？”

Dean呆住了，张着嘴怔愣地看着他。

“哦……你是说，哦，噢！”Sam好笑地看着Dean的脸突然涨得通红，“靠，Sam，恶。去你的，这串话真是娘毙了！恭喜你，现在我们不仅是两个小姑娘，恐怕还得穿上彩虹色的裙子了！”

Sam大笑起来。好吧，用男子汉宣言来掩盖害羞，这是Dean一直以来的坏习惯，他能忍受这个。

“行了，行了。就只是向我保证，什么爱不爱之类的对话，以后再也不会发生，”Sam耸耸肩表示他可不能承诺，Dean翻了个白眼，而后突然又叹了口气，“但我想我还是不应该，你知道，在大庭广众这么做？我想我给你添麻烦了，以后我会注意……”

“嘿，Dean。你知道吗，你确实做错了。”Sam露出一个狡黠的微笑，“不是脸颊。下一次，你应该换个位置。”

Dean仍愣愣地看着他，但Sam这回没再多做解释。

他俯身过去，如他很久之前便该做的那样，吻住了Dean的嘴唇。

 

**END**


End file.
